Demi Lovato Sucks
by In Living Monochrome
Summary: Jade hates Demi Lovato. I mean she really hates Demi Lovato. Her stupid hair, her stupid shoes, her stupid toothy smile, that damn clef in her chin and her stupid new song. Jori pairing  ps: I am actually a huge Demi fan. Go lovatics!


AN: So this gonna be a my first multi chap fic I am writing. I wanted to do another oneshot, but I figured, what the hell. Might as well take a chance right? This is kind of experimental for me. But I wanted to share this idea with you guys. This will obviously be a Jori pairing eventually. So hopefully you will stick around for that at least :).

Chapter 1.

Jade hates Demi Lovato. I mean she really hates Demi Lovato. Her stupid hair, her stupid shoes, her stupid toothy smile, that damn clef in her chin and her stupid new song that the entire Hollywood Arts school seems to be buzzing about.

Skyscraper, Ugh, what the hell does that even mean? It doesn't symbolize anything, especially the alleged "issues" that the so called former Disney actress had to go through. It was another one of those lame stupid songs to capitalize on her "post rehab" buzz that people seem to be eating up with a silver spoon. And everyone and their mothers had a rendition that they wanted to show off. Andre was already playing the melody on his keyboard, Trina was trying to hit those high notes on the actual song, failing miserably and causing a few innocent bystanders to wince in pain, and Cat was gushing about how "pretty" the singer looked on the cover of her new single.

Dem this, and Dem that, everyone these days seems to be gushing about Dem Lovato And Jade couldn't take it anymore. But the real reason she hated Dem Lovato wasn't because of her "undeserved" success (at least in her eyes). No that wasn't it at all. It was the way Tories eyes always lit up when someone mentioned her name. The way Tori melodically hummed the notes of "Gift of a friend" when ever she was idly working on something that actually caused Jade to take a momentary interest.

Mostly, it was the chummy way Tori seemed to be getting along with the Camp Rock actress right now. That's right. Dem Lovato was currently inside of Hollywood arts and taking a tour of their school for her promotional PR tour for her upcoming album. And guess who got picked to give Miss Lovato the grand tour of the school.

Tori freaking Vega, that's who. And the way Tori seemed to share a laugh with the young singer seemed to be rubbing Jade the wrong way. As she took a peek from her locker, she narrowed her eyes at the pair, finding herself unintentionally interested in their conversation.

"I really like your locker design. Very inspiring." Jade overheard Demi gushing about Tori's locker, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck as she watched the 18 year old actress/singer running her fingers across the minature lights that spelled out the words to her first performance.

"Make It Shine. That's clever."

Jade cringed when she heard her Latina school companion giggle at Demi's compliment. She never heard her laugh like that before. In fact no one has made Tori blush the way she was blushing right now.

"Aww, thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I mean I could dream of having half the talent and courage you have. I don't think I could have ever done what you did." Tori replied in awe. This earned her a friend slap on the shoulder from the shorter singer.

"Of course you can. From the stories that you told me, there's no doubting your courage Tori. I don't think I could have performed a song about my ex boyfriend while he was standing next to me."

Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes at Tori's laugh. That same laugh she heard when Tori was giving the famous entertainer the tour. Normally, Jade couldn't care less about celebrity gossip. In fact the entire concept of talking about overrated singers bored her to death. But she did pay a certain amount of hatter attention to Tori's newest obsession. And it wasn't that she didn't want to see Tori happy. That's not entirely the truth. At least that's what she kept telling herself, she just didn't want to see Tori happy with some former Disney brat.

She couldn't explain even if she wanted to, there was just something about seeing Tori this happy with someone else that just rubbed her the wrong way. As another giggle erupted from the two girls, Jade slammed her locker door, causing the scissors attached to the metal contraption to rattle as she stormed her way over towards the Latina and the 18 year old singer.

"Hey, Vega!" Jade shouted garnering the attention from her school yard peer and the celebrity in question. Her black combat boots clearly audible as each step she took slammed onto the tiled floor. Reading the obvious scowl on Jade's face made Tori shrink back a little.

Looking between Tori and the famous teenager, jade crossed her arms across her chest as she tapped the front of her boot against the floor.

"Oh uhm...hey Jade." Came the Latina's semi timid response, looking back to the pop star, she noticed the arched brow on the 18 year old's face, the awkwardness of the situation rather apparent on both of them. Trying to cut through the awkward tension, the famous singer decided to give herself a friendly introduction to the darkly dressed student.

"Hi It's nice to meet you." Demi responded, trying her best not to sound surprised at Jade's sudden rudeness as she stretched her hand out. "I'm..."

"Yeah I know who you are. I don't care." Jade replied trying to keep that hint of jealousy at bay. The singer just retracted her hand at the acidic tone of Jade's voice.

"I need my history of theater book back." the dark haired girl placed her hand out impatiently, her other hand tapping the side of her hip. That petty scowl never leaving her face as she witnessed Tori's happy features slowly transform into that of an annoyed person.

Reluctantly Tori grabbed the book from her backpack and shoved it into Jade's chest. Even though her facial features never showed it, that sense of self worth and pride reemerged in Jade's hues knowing that she was able to strip away some of Tori's happiness. Even if it was for a few seconds. Turning her gaze to the now horrified looking pop star, she rolled her eyes and sauntered away from the two girls.

Just as she predicted, as her feet carried her away, Tori's sense of happiness came back as she shared a laugh with her new famous friend. Again she could feel her jealousy rise up from the pit of her stomach each time another laugh came from Tori's lips.

She still couldn't get it. She still couldn't get why she was just so infuriated with the Vega girl. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was the fact that she just didn't want to see anyone happy. Maybe it was the fact that she took solace in other people's misery and reveled in their pain. Could that possibly be it? Or maybe, just maybe, and this is a long shot, even for her, she hates the fact that she wasn't the one that's making Tori laugh. That she wasn't the one that brought that sense of Joy to the dark skinned girl. That she wasn't the one making her giggle. Maybe that's why she gets a euphoric high out of torturing Tori Vega. Knowing that she can get there under her skin with a de-motivational text message to her pear phone or a scathing comment on her Slap page.

She remembered the old saying that her mother always use to say to her. "We always hurt the ones we love." and perhaps that is true. Even though she wouldn't call it love. Maybe a very SMALL infatuation for her. After all she does get a kick out of seeing Tori's insecure side bubble up.

Hearing the conversation between the two girls brought her back to the present. The giggling remarks, the festive conversation they were having, maybe she didn't hate Tori Vega. Not that much at least. But at that moment, one thing was for sure.

She hated Demi Lovato.

To say that Tori Vega was on cloud 9 was an understatement. She was only cloud 10 or 15. Or however high they go. Because right now nothing could get her down. The extacy like high she was experiencing was just out of this world. Not only did she get to spend the entire day with her favorite pop superstar, she bonded with the youngest Lovato sister. Even more so possibly made a new friend out of her.

Demi was just amazing to her. Not at all like those vicious rumors she heard about online. But the fact that she was able to get to know the pop singer was just the perfect ending to a blissful school day. Sitting alone in the large auditorium, Tori was flipping through her pear phone, smiling happily at the pictures she took with the Camp Rock actress. The fact that Demi was so down to earth made her respect her that much more.

As she was about to slip her phone back into her pocket, the familiar chime of her slap page rang through the tiny built in speakers. As she checked the comments of her friends section, her mood took a nose dive at particular scathing comment left by one Jade West.

"_You're annoying and you're a horrible singer. And your hips look really fat in those jeans." _

She tried to not let the pale girl's comments get to her. She really did, but the onslaught of verbal and mental abuse that she's taken from Jade took it's toll on her. In a huff she closed her slap profile, but not before sneering out a rather explicit remark. God was it too much to ask for Jade to just be her friend? To just try and like her? That's all she really wanted out of Jade. To be her friend and not treat her like dirt. But she just had to get under Tori's skin somehow.

As she scrolled down to further to her page, she realized that ever comment that Jade left of her page was just as vicious and acidic as the next one. Tori was starting to think that making her feel like crap was one of Jade's hobbies. If that was the case then, Jade must be having a ball right now. Because at this point, Tori was pretty much feeling worthless. Even after all she did for the West girl, she still gets treated worse than the food splatters on Sinjin's locker.

She just wanted Jade to like her. Or at least stop making her feel bad. No one has treated her like this before. Not even the bullies at her old school treated her with this tenacity. Sometimes she wouldn't let it get to her. When she was with a group of friends or loved ones, she would just shrug it off. But it was moments like these when she was by herself where she would let those hurtful words seep into her heart, letting those barb infested words cut in and infect her soul.

"God this is stupid." She whispered to herself feeling the fresh onslaught of tears forming around her eyes. She hated the fact that she was so sensitive to words. She hated the fact that her confidence could be shot down in a matter of seconds because of a set of choice words delivered to her. As she got up from her seated position, she quietly walked over to the microphone. It was the same microphone she used countless times while she was performing on stage. The same microphone she used as she wowed the crowd with her "make it shine" performance. As her hand slipped over the black plastic handle, a strange and sudden need to sing took over her body. There was just something so vivid and meaningful about performing in an empty theater that just pulled at Tori's attention.

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?<em>

With each note Tori sang, she could recall every incident that revolved around her and Jade. And despite the bad times she shared with her, surprisingly enough, she did share a number rather pleasant moments as well. Which confused the young Latina singer. How could someone be nice to her at one moment, and then treat her like dirt the next? Every time she thought she was getting closer to Jade, those hurtful words came back to slice into her psyche, almost making her believe those nasty comments being left of her page.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em> 

As each empowering lyric came out from the powerful ballad, Tori could feel the encouragement that came with this empowering ballad. And little by little she began to feel better about herself again, feeling her confidence being rebuilt...Like a Skyscraper.

_Go on and TRY to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

As the instrumental on the speakers ended, she placed the microphone back on it's respective stand as a much needed and deserving smile graced her darkened lips. Happy with her makeshift performance, she giddily skipped over to her pear phone, picking it up from the speaker she connected them to earlier, completely unaware of a very familiar pair of eyes staring at her from the shadows.


End file.
